Security System
Overview The Security System serves as the last line of defense against any creep leaked. It has shared control with the entire team with a first come first serve approach. It is currently the only unit in game that a player can control to attack enemies with. Units killed by the King have their value split between the remaining members of the opposing team. This mode is called Hourglass and is on by default as of version 1.35. The team who loses their king first loses the game. The Security System can be upgraded by clicking on it or from your War Center 3 categories *Red orbs increase Damage *Blue orbs increase shields and energy *Green orbs increase life regeneration Each orb grants +4 income and costs 80 gas plus 10 for each orb of that color already purchased by your team (80, 90, 100, etc.) Infusions Once 3 or more orbs have been added to the security system's pool, any player on the team may infuse the security system with a combination of 3 orbs which will provide a permanent bonus to its stats. Each combination can be infused a maximum of 3 times and certain infusions grant new passive abilities or spells. The first three infusions provide high stat benefits but no special abilities RRR: Improved Targeting = +30 damage BBB: Impenetrable Shields = +350 shields; +100 energy; +.5 energy regeneration GGG: Extreme Healing = +1000 life; +2 life regen Subcannons previously added splash damage, but that ability was moved to incendiary rounds RBG - Subcannons - +5 damage; +2.5% attack speed; +50 shields; +2.5 energy regeneration; +1 regen (shield, life, energy) RRB - Incendiary Rounds = +15 damage; +100 shields - Bonus: with 3 infusions attacks deal 50 splash damage to enemies within 2 range. This is a passive ability (it is always active once you obtain it). RBB - Overburn - +2.5% attack speed; +150 shields; +250 energy (energy, shield) - Bonus: Overburn With 3 infusions this grants an immolation-like ability. It must be toggled by clicking on the security system then on the Overburn icon in the command pane, deals 50dps to all units in 7 range at a cost of 25 energy + 40 energy/s RGG - Elusive Barrier - +5 damage; +700 life; +1 life regen - from what I understand this infusion used to have an ability which temporarily granted a high level of evasion to the security system. This is not in the current build. RRG - Sap Cannons - +15 Damage; +300 life - Bonus: with 3 infusions each attack leeches life, healing the security system for 7% of the damage dealt. This is a passive ability (it is always active once you obtain it). BBG - Earthshock - +150 shields; +50 life; +25 energy; +.25 regen (energy regen, shield armor) - Bonus: Earthshock With 3 infusions this grants another ability. It must be activated by clicking on the security system then on the Earthshock icon in the command pane, it deals 150 damage to all units within 6 range and stuns them for 2 seconds. Earthshock costs 95 energy and has an 8 second BGG - Solid Plating - +100 shields; +25 energy; +.5 energy regen - Bonus: With 3 infusions, grants a +3 life armor bonus. General Strategy *Although the upgrades do give income, it's much less efficient than sending units due to rapidly diminishing returns. As such, it's recommended that you send units to build income and upgrade the King only when necessary. *Effective micro management of the King can make or break a game. Low health enemies should take priority along with aura units such as Goliaths and Immortals, and high damage units like Thors, Colossi, and Tanks. Category:Game Concept